The Bunker Season 11
I have always been a fan of the series known as The Bunker. It had great episodes, fine humor, and memorable characters. I wanted to buy a copy of a DVD, so I went to my local DVD Store to find myself a copy. Turned out, the store was closing down and there were heaving a 75% off sale. I asked the manager of the store if there was any Bunker DVDs, he then gave me a DVD Case and didn't say a word to me. The case had nothing on it as it was all white, so when I headed back home I opened the case and the words "Bunker Season 11" was written in Blue Sharpie. I was curios on why it had those words on it, so I inserted the mysterious disc into my DVD player. The title screen was all disorted with backwards and disorted music playing in the background. I first thought the disc was scratched, but then the episodes had the words "DO NOT CLICK. TURN BACK OR ELSE SHE WILL GET YOU" I had no idea on what this meant and so I clicked on the button that said those words. The title screen looked like it was made in MS Paint, but yet it had realistic blood stains all over it. The title was "I WARNED YOU. TURN BACK NOW". The episode then continued which had everyone on the floor. CCs' head was decapitated and on the floor as for his body was hanged from a rope to the cieling. MP's body had realistic blood stains on it and his eye sockets were bleeding. Many other characters are killed in horrible ways, and then Bob was crawling through the ground with his organs spilling out and his legs all cut and twisted. I was creeped out by this, especially that the animation of this episode was very realistic. ACF then turned around as there was a large butcher knife by her hand, an intenstine over her shirt, and blood stains all over her clothes. ACF then turned around to me with a demonic, realistic stare, as her eyes had blood dripping out from them. Bob then shouted "WHY DO THIS ACF". ACF responded in a creepy little girl voice, "I had to Bob, it was my only way to get away from everyone here." Bob then responded, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL!" and then he started to cry. ACF then chopped Bob's head off and threw it at a wall where the words "YOU HAVE SEEN IT. THIS WILL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T TURN BACK". The episode was still going on as ACF then stared at me and sang the words, "I I am coming for you, I will find you, I will haunt you, and next thing you know it I will kill you". She repeated these words 7 times. After that she came closer as her eyes were crossed and she was laughing like a maniac. After she came over, the screen went in static and the TV shut off. The DVD then came out on it's own as it was all scratched up. After that the words "I will kill you, I am coming for you, I will find you, I will haunt you, and next thing you know it I will kill you" have been stuck in my head as long as I can remember... Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Creepypasta